PUNK'D!
by CloudsSamurai
Summary: Edge Maverick, captain of the Calnus, gets punk'd! Please read and review. DO NOT OWN STAR OCEAN OR PUNK'D SERIES.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Punk'd series nor do I own MTV. If I did, I could be driving my brand new Pinto with hot chicks in it XD.

**Punk'd!**

Hi there, fans! I'm your host, Welch Vineyard. You know, your sexy Item Creation princess *wink*.

Today, we are going to do something we have never attempted before, but we always wanted to: We are going to "punk" the captain of the Calnus, Edge Maverick *evil grin*! How we're gonna do it? Well…I won't give it away, but I'll tell you all this; All of Edge's friends had to arrive on Earth on separate ships to celebrate their anniversary over their victory over the Grigori. Cliff Fittir will be the worker, Fayt and Sophia will be the police officers and Nel will play the innocent bystander. And guess what? This party's gonna be **explosively** hilarious *wide grin*. LET'S GO, PEOPLE!!

Edge: "Our brand new Calnus. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lymle: "It's all shiny and pretty, 'kay?"

Reimi: "Thanks, honey."

Arumat: "I've seen better."

Myuria: "Oh, give it a rest 'Matty'! It's perfect!"

Bacchus: "Splendid design, Mr. Edge."

Meracle: "Can you like store lots more food in there?"

Sarah: "Oh, dear. She has food in mind. I think I'll stand all the way over here."

Everyone, minus Arumat, chuckles at that bit.

Then, a port worker walks toward Edge.

"Hello there. Mr. Maverick? Name's Cliff. How you doin'? Listen, I was just checking out your ship and I noticed something was amiss. I saw sparks flying out from the back."

Edge looks confused at this point. "Sparks? Wha—what are you saying? Something's wrong with our ship?"

Cliff: "I'm afraid so. You'll have to cut all the power off on your ship for safety."

Reimi: "All the power on the ship?"

Cliff: "So we can like fix this issue before we have any accidents."

Edge: "All right. Fine."

Edge goes to the Calnus to turn all the power off, and went on to the party with his friends while the ship gets fixed.

Welch: "Now is the time. *fake evil laugh*Muhahahaha!"

The crew moves the original Calnus and replaces it with another one.

3 hours later, Edge and co. exit the hotel and walk towards the Calnus. And then…

Welch: "Wap babaluba wala bam **BOOM!"**

An explosion goes off inside the Calnus!

Edge and co. are shocked!

Edge: "What the f***?"

Reimi: "Oh my god…"

Then Fayt and his partner Sophia enter the scene.

Fayt: "Sir, is that your ship?"

Edge: "Yeah."

Sophia: "Can you tell us what happened here?"

Edge, clearly upset: "How should I know? I wasn't here when this happened!"

Fayt: "Sir could you keep your voice down? Somebody needs to tell us what happened."

Then Nel comes in. "I'll tell you. I was on my way to my hotel room, right? And I was walking past this ship. Mind you I was thirty feet away from it when this thing exploded! I could have been injured or worse!"

Here's Cliff now. "I have a better explanation. I specifically told the captain here that there was something wrong with his ship and to cut off all the power inside so it can be fixed. He obviously didn't listen."

Edge: "The f*** are you talking about?! I DID turn all the power off just like you asked!"

Cliff: "If you did then none of this would have happened!"

Nel: "What are you, f***** stupid?! I could have died because of your carelessness!"

Edge: "look I'm really sorry okay? I'm truly, truly sorry."

Sophia: "I'm afraid 'sorry' ain't gonna cut it, sir. I'm gonna have to write you a ticket."

Edge: "A ticket?! The hell do I need a ticket for?!"

Fayt: "Sir, you either lower your voice or I'm gonna arrest you right now for sassing a cop!"

Edge, miffed: "You gotta be f**** kidding me, man!"

Bacchus: "Mr. Edge, you must restrain yourself."

Edge: "How am I supposed to do that, huh?! Number one, my ship blows up. Number two, these people are blaming me for something I had no control over!"

Cliff: "I'll tell you why! *signals the camera crew* "Mr. Edge Maverick. **You just got punk'd!"**

Everyone, even Arumat, busts out laughing. Even Lymle chuckled a little. Then the crew brings out the original Calnus which is completely unharmed. Edge couldn't help but laugh himself.

Reimi: "Hahaha we got you good XD!

Edge: "You f**** pr***s! LOL!"

Then good ol' Edge faces the camera and says, "Hi, my name is Edge Maverick, and I just got punk'd. Hahaha."

Well, that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have XD.


End file.
